Chemestry
by Maki2.0
Summary: Un nouveau Super Vilain est en ville, sa faculté à synthétiser la Kryptonite met Supergirl en grande difficulté. Malade suite au combat s'en sortira t'elle? Lena arrivera t'elle à la sauver?


Petite fiction sur le couple Supercorp, c'est une première pour moi. Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Kara serait avec Lena depuis longtemps! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Devant sa télé, Lena ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice du combat qui se déroulait à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons. Supergirl se faisait rudement bouger par Chemestry, le dernier super vilain arrivé en ville. « Chemestry » n'était peut-être pas le meilleur pseudo de l'univers, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il donnait du fil à retordre à la super héroïne. Sa capacité à synthétiser n'importe quel élément chimique par la pensée et notamment la kryptonite mettait en grande difficulté Supergirl.

Mais dans un ultime effort l'héroïne de National City réussi à le stopper sous les applaudissements de la ville. Trop occupée à reprendre son souffle, Supergirl ne se rendit pas compte que dans un geste désespéré, à l'instant où le DEO le chargeait dans la camionnette, Chemestry avait lancé une nuée dorée, légèrement scintillante vers elle. Cet acte avait échappé à tous le monde sauf Lena, non, le jeune Luthor particulièrement attentive n'avait pas raté une miette de son geste. Ce n'est qu'au moment de prendre son envol que Supergirl se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus voler. Pas inquiète sur l'instant, mettant cet échec sur le compte de la fatigue du combat, elle monta sans se poser plus de question dans un des véhicules du DEO. C'est sur cette image que le direct s'arrêta, laissant place aux experts qui analysaient le combat. Frustrée, Lena éteignit la télé, une pointe d'inquiétude naissant au fond d'elle, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que personne n'aperçoive l'héroïne, Lena commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, c'est pourquoi elle se décida à appeler Kara, sa meilleure amie reporter pour Catco et proche de la Kryptonienne. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner des nouvelles c'était bien elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle appris que Supergirl était malade. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que cela puisse être possible et pourtant Supergirl avait été infecté par une sorte de virus qui lui enlevait ses pouvoirs. Rien de grave, du moins rien qu'une bonne cure de soleil ne puisse régler d'après la journaliste. Un peu rassuré et après avoir fait promettre à son amie de la tenir informé de tout changement elle avait raccroché. Et la vie avait repris son cours.

Jusqu'à ce matin, la dirigeante de L-Corp avait reçu un appel d'Alex, la sœur de Kara mais aussi directrice du DEO, lui demandant de venir à l'agence dès que possible. Sans perdre une seconde elle se rendit sur place, la sensation que quelque chose de grave se passait avec Supergirl. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais elle sentait que c'était mauvais, très mauvais. Sur le trajet elle repensa encore et encore à cette nuée dorée. Elle passa la matinée à signer des dizaines de de closes de confidentialités avant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre Alex. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un temps précieux dans la longue procédure administrative, un sentiment d'urgence ne la quittait pas, elle avait l'impression que chaque seconde comptait. Quand enfin elle aperçu Alex.

_\- Alex, c'est un plaisir de te voir !_

_\- Lena ! Tu as fait vite !_

_\- Etant donné la quantité de paperasse que je viens de signer, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé 3 jours depuis ton appel, j'en déduis également que je ne suis pas ici pour une visite guidée. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Tu as raison, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour Supergirl…_ Lena blêmit, elle le sentait à nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment, si elle était ici pour l'héroïne c'est que la situation devait être désespérée. _Elle est malade, son état empire de jour en jour. Ca a commencé après le combat contre Chemestry, dans un premier temps elle a perdu ses pouvoirs, puis elle a présenté des symptômes similaire à ceux de la grippe et elle continu de s'affaiblir. Je t'ai fait venir parce que je suis arrivée à bout de mes connaissances et compétences, mais avec tes études sur Reign, tu pourras peut-être nous aider._ Alex avait baissé la tête, clairement affecté par la situation.

_\- Et la thérapie solaire, Kara m'a dit que ça guérissait presque tout?_ Demanda Lena confuse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses recherches sur Sam feraient d'elle une référence dans le domaine des Kryptoniens.

_\- La thérapie ne fonctionne pas, les cellules de Supergirl n'absorbent plus les rayons. Tu veux bien bosser avec moi sur ce cas. Je sais que notre relation n'est pas au mieux, mais tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider, tu es brillante et j'ai.. j'ai confiance en toi._

_\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des différents que je ne me soucie pas d'elle. Je vais faire transférer toutes les recherches que j'ai effectué avec Sam. Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce n'est pas Kara qui m'en ai parlé._

Prise au dépourvu Alex lui expliqua que sa sœur était partie pour un reportage, qu'elle n'était pas en ville. La PDG était légèrement déçue, elle avait espéré profiter de sa présence au DEO pour passer du temps avec son amie. Tant pis, elle était la pour sauver Supergirl, elle se concentrerai pleinement sur sa mission.

Lena passa les jours suivant au chevet de l'héroïne, si au début la situation s'était avérée tendue, la dirigeante de L-Corp et la Kryptonienne avait réussi à passer à autre chose.

Un soir, alors que Lena faisait le dernier check-up de sa patiente avant de rentrer chez elle, elle avait dû effectuer un prélèvement sanguin à l'aide d'une aiguille faite de kryptonite, ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, elle devait faire vite. Dès l'instant où elle avait ouvert la boite de plomb contenant la seringue, l'état de santé de sa patiente c'était effondré. Lena était aussi blanche que Supergirl à la fin des tests, elles avaient beau avoir des divergences d'opinions, elle ne lui souhaitait aucun mal, malgré les paroles blessantes qu'elles avaient échangées, elle la considérait toujours comme une amie. Sentant la tension chez son amie, l'héroïne tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

_\- Ca va ? On dirait que c'est vous la patiente à qui on vient de prélever des litres de sang._ Lena sourit immédiatement détendue. Elle décida de rentrer dans le jeu.

_\- Des litres ? Vraiment ?_ Supergirl sourit à son tour.

_\- Oui madame, des litres !_ Elles rirent de bon cœur un petit moment. Pour l'une comme pour l'autre ce simple échange avait été libérateur, le symbole que tous leur différents étaient derrière elles. _Miss Luhtor vous pouvez me parlez, qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?_

_\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne devriez pas vous souciez de moi, _répondit Lena à voix basse, le regard sur le carrelage, avant de poursuivre._ Surtout après ce que j'ai fait…_

La Kryptonienne lui saisi délicatement le menton pour lui faire relever la tête encrant ses yeux dans les siens.

_\- Je me soucis de votre bonheur Miss Luthor. Kryptonite ou pas vous êtes mon amie, et dans un sens vous aviez raison, je ne suis pas un dieu, il devrait exister sur terre quelques choses capable de m'arrêter, juste au cas où…_

Lena était stupéfaite de cette réponse, elle sentait toute la sincérité de ces paroles. Un instant elle fut même tenté de poser une main sur le front de sa patiente histoire de vérifier sa fièvre mais elle s'abstint. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, tel un poisson rouge, cherchant ses mots mais rien ne lui vint. Amusée de cette réaction, la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle sourit et saisi sa main effectuant une légère pression dessus. Sans se dépeindre de son sourire elle déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Comprenant que la conversation était terminée, Lena pris le chemin de la sortie. Au moment de sortir de la pièce elle entendit.

_\- Bonne nuit Lena…_ Le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'esprit léger elle quitta la pièce non sans murmurer :

_\- Bonne nuit Supergirl._

Depuis ce soir là, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, Lena prenait ses repas avec l'héroïne, passait ses soirées avec elle, elle ne rentrait chez elle que quelques heures par jour pour dormir avant de retourner immédiatement au DEO. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert le passé de la Krytponienne, elle lui avait décrit sa planète, la douleur lors de son départ, la peur quand elle s'était retrouvé dans la zone fantôme, la solitude quand elle était arrivée sur Terre. Elle lui avait confié à quel point elle s'était sentie perdue, abandonnée. Elle lui confia qu'il lui arrivait encore de se sentir seule, seule à se souvenir d'un monde disparu, seule à croire en un dieu dont la religion est morte. Elle lui confia tout sauf son identité secrète.

Plus le temps passait, plus elles se rapprochaient, plus Lena était peinée d'être ainsi tenu dans l'ignorance. Elle était triste que malgré tout ses efforts on ne voit encore en elle qu'une Luthor, une personne indigne de confiance, fourbe, traitre, elle n'était là que parce qu'elle pouvait sauver Supergirl. D'ailleurs ses travaux n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Le temps passait et l'état de son amie se dégradait encore et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer. Elle aurait aimé parler avec Kara de ses doutes mais elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle avait demandé à Alex des nouvelles mais lui avait à nouveau expliqué que Kara était sur une grosse enquête et qu'elle était injoignable. C'est l'esprit plein de mauvaises pensées qu'elle entra dans la chambre de sa patiente.

_\- Lena ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Elle ne répondit pas, elle était de dos, faisait semblant de fixer un écran le temps de se ressaisir, de remettre un masque plus professionnel. Mais lorsqu'elle senti les bras de l'héroïne l'enserrer elle fondit en larmes. Délicatement Supergirl la fit se retourner avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Quand elle fut calmé, l'héroïne recommença à parler d'une voix douce. _Hey…_ Dans un geste naturel elle lui caressa tendrement la joue ce qui eu pour effet de la détendre instantanément. Elle se sentait à sa place ainsi dans les bras de cette femme. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Encore groggy de cette surcharge d'émotions, elle formula la réponse la plus sincère qu'elle pu.

_\- J'ai peur, peur d'échouer, peur d'être la Luthor que tous le monde voit en moi, peur pour Kara, en fait je suis pétrifiée._

Surprise que la PDG se confie avec une telle sincérité, Supergirl la repris dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

_\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu ne vas pas échouer, j'ai confiance en toi, je crois en toi. Tu es une scientifique brillante, tu n'es pas une Luthor comme tu l'entends, tu es Lena Luthor, celle qui a sauvé le monde, celle qui va sauver l'héroïne de National City. A toi seule tu vas faire du nom Luthor un symbole du bien. _Elle avait parlé avec conviction sans la lâcher des yeux, Lena avait senti son cœur rater un battement, toujours sans la lâcher des yeux Supergirl repris. _Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Kara…_ Elle fut couper par Lena.

_\- Mais tu n'en sais rien, ça fait des jours que je suis sans nouvelles, et s'il lui était arrivée quelque chose ? Et le pire c'est que je semble la seule à m'en soucier. Même Alex agit comme si de rien n'était. Elle est si gentille et maladroite, j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé du mal. Elle est mon amie, elle compte beaucoup pour moi et j'ai peur pour elle._

Dans un geste d'apaisement Supergirl lui pris la main.

_\- Kara va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter Lena…_ La PDG sentait la colère à monter en elle, pourquoi elle était la seule à s'inquiéter ?

_\- TU N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Tu es supposée être son amie, elle a disparu depuis des jours et ça ne t'inquiète pas !_

Et comme réponse elle n'obtenu qu'un sourire de la par de l'héroïne. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer hors d'elle, elle fut prise de court.

_\- Attends ! Avant de t'énerver viens t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer comment je sais que Kara va bien._ Curieuse, Lena obéit. _Voilà, alors si je sais que Kara va bien c'est parce qu'elle est ici…_

_\- Où ? Je veux la voir ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ? Je le savais, si elle est ici c'est qu'elle a des problèmes, et bien sur personne ne me dit rien, personne n'a confiance en moi, je suis une Luthor…_ Lena avait les larmes aux yeux, devant la détresse de son amie Supergirl baissa la tête. Lena était inarrêtable, un flot de parole sortait sans interruption. _Oui c'est ça, juste une Luthor, indigne de confiance, méchante de l'histoire… Il n'y a que Kara qui ait confiance en moi et elle est blessée, ou malade, ou a des problèmes et on ne me dit rien. Je veux la voir, tu m'entends, JE VEUX LA VOIR !_

Dans une tentative d'apaisement Supergirl lui prit la main, Lena se calma instantanément, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le temps fût suspendu. Elle se perdait dans les de l'héroïne, elle la trouvait belle, très belle, d'une beauté envoutante et tout à coup elle eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais là n'était pas le sujet, le sujet c'était Kara, alors la voix tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion elle murmura :

_\- Où est Kara, j'ai besoin de la voir…_ Il y avait tant de fragilité dans ses paroles. Elle senti la douceur des doigts de Supergirl sur sa joue, c'était un geste tendre, pleins d'amour. Elle releva la tête et une fois encore elle se perdit dans le bleu des yeux de la Kryptonienne.

_\- Je suis là Lena…_ C'était la voix de Kara mais le corps de Supergirl. Et là toutes les pièces se mirent en place, Kara est Supergirl, Supergirl est Kara. Ses deux meilleures amies n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa que Kara n'allait pas bien, non Kara était mourante !

Devant le manque de réaction de Lena, Supergirl amorça un mouvement de recul interprétant le silence de son amie comme un rejet. A peine eut elle esquivé le moindre mouvement que la mien qui se trouvait toujours dans la sienne se serra, indiquant silencieusement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

_\- Tu m'as menti !_ Lena avait énoncé ces paroles sur un ton neutre mais Kara baissa les yeux.

_\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix…_

_\- Parce que je suis une Luthor._ Elle avait dit ça comme si elle faisait un exposé scientifique, c'était un fait, pas un reproche, juste un fait.

_\- Non absolument pas ! J'ai confiance en toi, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tous ceux qui sont au courant de mon secret sont en danger, et j'ai juré de te protéger. Te révéler mon secret ça aurait été comme te peindre une cible dans le dos et ça je m'y refuse !_

Elle avait parlé avec conviction, rien dans son discours ne laissé place au doute. Lena avait les larmes aux yeux, Kara aka Supergirl ne la voyait pas comme une Luthor, elle lui avait menti pour la protéger. A cette réalisation son cœur s'emballa et sans la moindre retenu elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie savourant chaque instant de cette étreinte. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, elle se sentait complète dans les bras de Kara, elle était à sa place.

Après cette soirée révélation Lena c'était lancé d'arrache pieds dans la recherche d'un remède, l'idée de perdre Supergirl était douloureuse, la perte de Kara semblait inconcevable, elle en mourrait. Elle habitait maintenant au DEO passant ses journées dans son laboratoire et tout le reste de son temps elle le passait avec son amie. Le temps passait si vite en sa compagnie, mais son état se dégradait de plus en plus rapidement. A chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble elles profitaient de chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. Lena en cauchemardait, se réveillant chaque nuit le visage ravageait par le chagrin à l'idée de perdre sa douce et merveilleuse Kara. Au fil des semaines elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'en rendre compte et encore un peu plus pour l'admettre et l'accepter. Et aujourd'hui elle était terrifiée à l'idée de la perdre, l'enjeu n'était plus le même, elle devait sauver Kara coute que coute. Elle avait bien trouvé un remède mais c'était trop risqué, elle devait trouver autre chose, une chance sur deux de succès était loin d'être suffisante. Un soir alors qu'elle était dans la chambre de Kara elle lui en avait parlé mais Kara lui avait fait promettre de le garder, au cas où, faute de mieux…

Malheureusement l'état de l'héroïne se dégradait encore et encore, empirant de jour en jour, et le remède « faute de mieux » devint la seule solution. Aujourd'hui pour la seconde fois le cœur de Kara s'était arrêté, durant les quelques minutes qu'il avait fallu pour la réanimer Lena avait cru mourir, mourir de peur, de chagrin, d'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Kara, elle l'aimait trop pour ça, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire la cour, de l'emmener à un rendez-vous, de la séduire, elle n'avait pas eu la chance de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de l'aimer. Quand le cœur de Supergirl était reparti, elle avait décidé que dès que son amie irait mieux elle tenterait sa chance, elle se dévoilerait entièrement, elle lui donnerait tout, son amour, son corps et son âme.

Mais il avait aussi été décidé qu'à la prochaine crise il serait temps de lui injecter « faute de mieux ». Elle n'était pas mais alors pas du tout confortable à cette idée, elle avait peur, très peur. Et si ça ne marchait pas elle ne reverrait plus Kara, elle ne la prendrait plus dans ses bras, elle ne passerait plus ses soirées avec elle, elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Ce soir là elle avait mangé, du moins elle avait essayé, mais elle n'avait pas faim, son estomac bien trop noué pour accepter d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Elle se nourrissait autrement, abreuvant sa mémoire d'images de Kara, ses sourires, la beauté de ses traits, la douceur de sa peau, l'éclat de ses yeux, elle gravait à jamais chaque secondes passait avec elle.

Kara avait beau être faible elle n'en était pas moins lucide, elle avait noté le trouble chez son amie. Lentement elle se redressa sur le lit pour lui prendre la main, jouant avec ses doigts, ce geste fit sortir Lena de sa torpeur.

_\- Parles moi Lena…_ Sa voix était douce et avait enveloppé la jeune Luthor d'une aura protectrice.

_\- J'ai peur Kara…_ Le fait de verbaliser ses émotions déclencha un flot de larmes. Tendrement Kara l'attira contre elle la prenant dans ses bras. Lena se lova complètement contre elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule le visage enfouie dans son cou. Les bras de Supergirl l'encerclèrent un peu plus fermement lui signifiant qu'elle était là, ses doigts commencèrent à dessiner des symboles aléatoires dans son dos, puis ils montèrent lentement se perdant dans la chevelure de la brune. Quand les larmes cessèrent de couler Kara reprit la parole.

_\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours avec toi, je serai toujours là._ Et délicatement elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Lena qui battait à tout rompre. _Comme je n'ai pas peur parce que tu es là._ Elle prit la main de Lena pour la poser sur son cœur. Puis elle reprit. _Je t'aime Lena et quoi qu'il arrive je suis heureuse, heureuse d'avoir pu t'aimer._

Les larmes de Lena se remirent à couler de plus belle, Kara les essuya dans un geste tendre, encrant ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

_\- Je t'aime Lena_, répéta t'elle faisant passer dans son regard toute la puissance de ses mots. Et lentement elle approcha son visage, elle fixait son amie cherchant un trace d'envie de fuite, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la PDG, elle s'approcha encore un peu plus.

Lena était comme statufiée, son cerveau se répétant inlassablement que Kara l'aimait, sa douce et belle Kara l'aimait. Il y avait tant de sincérité et d'amour dans ses mots et ses yeux. Quand ils tombèrent sur ses lèvres elle cru défaillir, quand elle la vit s'approcher encore elle cru se liquéfier, et quand enfin elle senti ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes elle cru que son cœur allait exploser. Les lèvres de Kara étaient douces et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ai jamais expérimenté. Elle répondit au baiser en essayant de faire passer tout ses sentiments, tout son amour. Elles s'embrassèrent quelques minutes dans un moment d'une infinie tendresse puis s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Cette nuit Lena ne fit pas de cauchemar, en fait c'était la meilleure nuit qu'elle ait passé depuis des lustres. Elles n'étaient pas dans une position confortable et pourtant elle se sentait bien dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle pensa à l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle, elle s'imaginait l'emmener dans sa résidence à la campagne, juste elles deux, elle s'imagina voler dans ses bras, passer ses soirées lové l'une contre l'autre devant la télé ou la cheminée, la tête de Kara sur ses genoux et elle lui papouilant les cheveux. Elle s'imagina s'endormir chaque soirs à ses côtés et se réveiller chaque matins dans ses bras. Elle s'imagina la vie heureuse qui s'offrait à elle.

Mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit le corps de Kara se crisper, Lena en réponse sentit son corps se raidir, totalement en alerte. Puis tout s'effondra, le **biiiip** de l'électrocardiogramme retentit, le cœur de Kara venait de s'arrêter à nouveau. Elle était pétrifiée, incapable de bouger, de raisonner, elle sentait son monde s'effondrer. C'est l'entrée brutale d'Alex qui la fit sortir de sa léthargie.

_\- Lena va chercher le remède, on s'occupe d'elle._ Jetant un dernier regard vers la femme qu'elle aimait, elle vit tous le monde s'affairer pour réanimer Kara, elle partit donc en courant vers son laboratoire pour récupérer « faute de mieux ». Elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui trouve un autre nom, celui-là ne donnait guère d'espoir et si habituellement elle n'était pas superstitieuse, aujourd'hui elle devait mettre absolument toutes les chances de son côté. Réfléchissant à un nouveau nom, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était déjà de retour dans la chambre de Kara qui était de retour parmi les vivants et la fixait. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

_\- Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Si on attend je trouverai autre chose, quelque chose de moins risqué, un remède qui n'a pas une chance sur deux de te tuer._

Kara caressa sa joue, ses yeux exprimant tout son amour.

_\- Oui, c'est le moment, plus tard je serai trop faible, vous n'arriverez peut-être pas à me réanimer. Il le faut, c'est la seule solution._ Et elle l'embrassa délicatement. _Je t'aime Lena, n'oublie pas_, elle prit sa main pour la poser sur son cœur. A_llez donne moi « faute de mieux »_, finit-elle dans un sourire.

_\- En fait j'ai trouvé un nouveau nom, je l'ai appelé « Solas Siorai » qui signifie « lumière éternelle » en irlandais._ Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Kara qui s'empressa d'embrasser cette femme merveilleuse. _Je t'aime Kara._ Et elles s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait, c'était un peu le cas finalement. Après un dernier baiser Lena injecta l'antidote à Kara.

_\- Je t'aime Lena, tu es une femme merveilleuse et avec toi je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Merci._

Elle ferma les yeux et son corps se détendit alors qu'un **biiip** se faisait entendre. Lena attrapa Kara par les épaules et la secoua légèrement.

_\- Kara ? Kara ?! Réponds-moi !_ Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cœur se fissurait en un million de morceaux. Elle recommença à la secouer désespéré avant de la serrer contre elle. _Kara je t'en supplie revient, ne me laisse pas, je t'aime tellement, reviens, je t'en supplie._ Sans s'en apercevoir elle avait un mouvement de balancier, le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait toujours serré contre elle. _Allez Kara, reviens s'il te plait. Kara…_ Elle hurla son chagrin, appelant sans cesse son amour. _KARA !_

Et pour toute réponse seul le **Biiip** raisonnait dans la pièce.

Lena se réveilla en sursaut, le visage plein de larmes, le cœur lourd. Elle était dans son lit. **Biiip Biiip.** Encore ce maudit bip !

**Biip Biip**

Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le même, non ! C'était sa porte d'entrée, quelqu'un sonne, qui ose la déranger dans un moment pareil ! Agacée elle regarde l'heure sur son portable, puis son regard tombe sur la date. Et soudain elle réalise que c'est la date d'i mois, elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle est dans son appart tout est propre, en ordre, sur sa table de chevet repose le livre qu'elle a lu la veille avant de dormir, tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Très réaliste, très éprouvant mais imaginaire.

**Biip Biip**

Elle en avait même oublié son visiteur. Elle ouvrit la porte encore comateuse et avec des flashs de ses songes en tête.

_\- Miss Luthor vous allez bien ? Je vous ai entendu crier._

Devant elle se tenait Supergirl au sommet de sa forme. Elle repensa à son rêve dévisageant la super héroïne. Maintenant elle se trouvait bête de pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'il s'agissait de Kara. Non vraiment, lunettes ou pas lunettes elle reconnaitrait se regard entre milles.

_\- Miss Luthor ?_ Demanda à nouveau Supergirl inquiète. Lena plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une chose bien précise, une étincelle particulière, et quand elle la trouva elle se jeta dans les bras de la Kryptonienne.

_\- Maintenant que t'es là oui, j'ai fait ce rêve si horrible…_ Elle plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre femme. _Je t'aime Kara, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre._ Et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprise, Kara répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur au baiser.

Quand elles se séparèrent Lena se rendit compte qu'elles flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol, elle sourit et Kara rougit.

_\- Pas la peine de nier maintenant je suppose… Quand je suis débordée par mes émotions il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs._

_\- Je vous fais perdre le contrôle, Supergirl?_ demanda Lena d'une voix suave. Kara frissonna, depuis le temps qu'elle aimait Lena, elle ne s'était jamais autorisé à envisager quelque chose convaincu que ce n'était pas réciproque. Trop heureuse, elle rentra dans son jeu.

_\- Oui Miss Luthor…_ Elle s'approcha tel un félin de la femme qu'elle aimait, la faisant rentrer dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrières elles. Elle se pencha avant de susurrer à son oreille. _Vous êtes ma Kryptonite._


End file.
